


Anamnesis

by rageragethedyingofthelight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Human Connor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied homophobia, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philosophical Banter, RK900 & Gavin Reed - Freeform, RK900 - Freeform, RK900 is the grim reaper (sort of), Suicide mention, What happens after death, background convin, gavin reed is gay, gavin reed is gay AND sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageragethedyingofthelight/pseuds/rageragethedyingofthelight
Summary: Gavin Reed dies wondering what really DOES lie beyond the stars. He finds his answers with the help of recollection and a strange man in a white suit with an affinity for being way too fucking cryptic.





	Anamnesis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all - this fic has been cooking in my head for some time now. Gonna be some gay shit, some sad shit, some sad gay shit, so hold on tight. The meaning of the title will be explained later huhuhu i'm exCITED

_The stars are dim tonight._

Five words, spinning on a frantic loop in Gavin's head as he stares up at the sky and wonders.

Stargazing was something he’d never had the time for - too short of an attention span, too tired from work, too alone to enjoy it to its full poetic capacity -  maybe if he had run out of excuses not to, he thinks he would’ve sat down and given it a try.

He didn’t expect it would happen like this - not as he’s lying in a pool of grimy rainwater behind a scummy bar, completely alone and bleeding out by the dumpsters.

His wallet and phone are long gone by now, whisked away by a stranger with animosity in their eyes and a sudden pocket knife to the soft part of his belly. The thief even took his police badge - so now he lays there as a seasoned officer freshly stripped of his status and his only shot at survival, dying like a junkie in an alleyway.

The irony settles thick in his mind and his mouth as he coughs around a wet bubble of blood.

 It fucking _hurts._

With every hacking breath it’s like someone taking a steel rod fresh out of a furnace and driving it up into his chest and he wants to _scream_ but his sounds are lost in gurgles and feeble little kicks against the asphalt.

There’s no beauty in his last moments - no cosmic showreel of his greatest hits, no divine revelations from cheesy Lifetime movies that Tina likes so much. Instead, he’s forced to listen to himself choking on his own blood and the crunching of gravel under car tires passing just a few feet away. Pitifully alone, totally exposed, and -

  _Helpless._

He _hates_ it. Even as dark spots blot his vision and the pain dulls by the second and his weak groans fade into a suffocating buzz, he snarls and digs his fingers into the ground, trying to hold on to _something_ because this is _not the way it’s supposed to happen, I’m not going I’m not ready to die I’m dying I’M DYING -_

 

_let go._

 

_\- a whisper so close to his ear that leaves his skin tingling, a sudden pressure draping across his shoulders - he shudders as strange hands pull him down, down, down -_

 

_let go, Gavin._

 

_Smooth tendrils curl under his chin and cup his jaw, tilting his head up to gaze at burning blue eyes that set every fiber in his body on fire with an intense roar of heat and sound -_

 

_rest._

 

 _It’s not until he loosens his fingers from their death grip that he realizes just how_ exhausted _he is, too tired to fight those nameless hands that drag him somewhere too far and overwhelming to escape._

 

_time to rest._

 

_He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets go._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The stars are dim tonight, and Gavin dies wondering if they might’ve been beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D here comes the good shit


End file.
